Mi-chan
Mi-chan (みーちゃん) is an well known for his uniquely low, husky voice with natural vibrato and tendency to add little animal noises in some of his covers. He has covered mostly VOCALOID songs. He released his first album, 7, on November 14, 2010. Two other albums of the "7 series" followed. Mi-chan is known for frequently collaborating with other utaite, such as Shamuon and Kettaro. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Smiley*2G # Member of RootFive (√5) # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of Hiwaily*2 # (Released on May 09, 2010) # Niconi Koushien (Released on July 21, 2010) # 4 x 4 Collab Album with 【Ren】, Dasoku, and Clear (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # Stoic Party with Shamuon (Released on May 01, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # In Other Worlds (Utattemita Machigerita Album) (Released on July 25, 2012) # Love Evolution (3Peace☆Lovers album) (Released on November 06, 2012) # MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD with Shamuon (Released on June 05, 2013) List of covered songs (2009.02.14) # "under the darkness" (2009.02.16) (Private) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2009.03.05) # "Harari" (2009.03.21) (Not in Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.13) (Private) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.05.06) (Private) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan and Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Iroha Uta" -Male ver.- (2009.06.06) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and Remyu (2009.06.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.07.03) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.07.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2009.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Sandscraper" feat. Mi-chan and PUPI (2009.08.20) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Mi-chan, Wotane, and Kakichoco (2009.09.06) # "Tomato no Uta" (Tomato Song) (2009.09.18) # "Shinkiro no Janna" (2009.10.18) # "Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Punpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Kettaro (2009.10.31) # "celluloid" (2009.11.02) # "Marionette" (2009.12.04) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.15) # "Kanashiki Histeric Girl" ~Boy's Side~ (2010.01.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.02.01) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" -English Ver.- (2010.03.12) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.12) # "1925" (2010.04.23) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2010.05.15) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and 【Ren】 (2010.06.09) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" -English Ver.- (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, There) (2010.10.24) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAaAa" -Band ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Leia" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.07) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.22) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.03.08) # "Scissorhands" -Rock Arrange- feat. Mi-chan, Mao, and Hidenori (2011.06.26) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Mi-chan and Sekihan (2011.07.02) # "Musunde Hiraite　Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.23) # "Kanashii Uta" (Sad Song) (Original) (2011.10.21) # "Babylon" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.11.15) # "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" (2011.12.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (Parody of Rin-chan Nau!) (2012.02.07) # "Rinne" -7 arrange ver- (2012.03.02) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.25) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Houkai Utahime -disruptive diva-" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" (2012.10.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.10.25) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Mi-chan and Soraru (2012.10.30) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live Action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.21) }} Discography For Hiwaily*2 albums see here For Nem's Garden albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = Tohma |track3title = Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake |track3lyricist = Nashimoto We |track3composer = Nashimoto We |track3arranger = Nashimoto We |track4title = Jisatsu Bushi |track4lyricist = Nashimoto We |track4composer = Nashimoto We |track4arranger = Nashimoto We |track5title = BadBye |track5lyricist = koma’n |track5composer = koma’n |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = My Dear |track7lyricist = 【Ren】 |track7composer = 【Ren】 |track7arranger = 【Ren】 |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = KurousaP |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Matryoshka |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Rinne |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Panda Hero |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Top Secret |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Nanairo Glory Days |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = 7-Acoustic arrange- |track14lyricist = Nem & Osamuraisan |track14composer = Nem & Osamuraisan |track14arranger = Nem & Osamuraisan}} |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = |track2title = Yoshiwara Lament |track2lyricist = Asa |track2composer = Asa |track2arranger = |track3title = Nekomimi Archive |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KusoinakaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track4lyricist = Nem |track4composer = Nem |track4arranger = |track5title = Aku no Musume |track5lyricist = |track5composer = mothy |track5arranger = |track6title = Aku no Meshitsukai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = mothy |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery |michan remyu magnet.png|Mi-chan (left) and Remyu (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Mi-chan rinne.25488632.jpg|Mi-chan as seen in his cover of "Rinne" }} Trivia * He has a female cat named Nana-chan, which he found in July (on Tanabata) abandoned in the streets when he was with 【Ren】 and Remyu. * Nana-chan's name means 7 (as he found her in 7th month, July), therefore the album and some song's titles. * He lives in Shibuya, Tokyo that's why Kettaro often stays at his house. * He is 180 cm tall. * He smokes. He tried to quit in the past but failed; however, recently, he tweeted that he is trying again to quit. * He can play an electric guitar. * His least favourite class in high school was English. * He played tennis in high school. * His blood type is O. * He has sung live on stage with Megurine Luka's voice provider Asakawa Yuu. * He designs and makes accessories for himself, and has also collaborated with brands. * He goes shopping during his free time. * His favourite place at home is in front of his PC. * His theme colors are black and white. * His motto is: "Live everyday like it's your last." External links * Twitter * Blog * Official Site Category:Smiley*2G Category:RootFive (√5) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Nem's Garden Category:Hiwaily*2